Legend Of Virginia
by Jon's Skittles
Summary: Narusasu, don't like, don't read, simple as that! The legend of Virginia struck terror for anyone, except for Naruto. Competitive as he is, he challenges Sasuke to try to unlock the secret of the legend. Summary sucks, story is better, to say the least.


_**It's yaoi, don't like, don't read! The pairing is narusasu/sasunaru.**_

_**Dedication to my best friend Virginia, aka vgirl720 on fanfiction.**_

_**I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. But the the story idea is mine. **_

_**Summary: Team 7 is on vacation to a Mist Village Spa. There was legend in the area and Naruto had to check it out, challenging Sasuke. I suck at summaries, but the stories are better, at least what I think.**_

_**Legend Of Virginia**_

"It was 1808, when the most powerful being was born. She had the powers to manipulate all the elements. She had blue eyes that shined with the waves of the ocean, silk brown hair that shimmered when the sun gleams touched it, and her clothes, pure as white with blue strands glittering as they moved with the wind. At this time she was thirteen years old, and still so innocent, representing the moon.

"She had a sing-song voice, beautiful with every word she spoke, her movements were majestic and alluring, adoring her parents and the people of her village. No one ever thought she'd be trecherous.

"Until one day, the oracle of the village stepped forward with an announcement:

'Hear ye, the prophecy foretells of a beautiful princess, far more beautiful than the eye could see. Innocent, yet not. Dangerous with a awkward gleam in her eye. I predict that she will one day stand up and destroy the village, along with the world she'll soon dominate! Beware of her powers! Lock her away for all eternity... I warn ye, now...'

"Fearful of what the oracle had said, the village heed to her words: they locked the girl away. A man stepped forward and demanded he create the lock and so he did. Soon after he died of a disease. To make sure that no one tried to break the lock, they test to make sure it was secure.

"But it was too secure. They realize that the man who had made, only knows how to undo it. And so, the lock was a lock as difficult as any, not even the most intelligent can unlock it again, therefore, she's locked up for all eternity.

"To this day, she still locked away, but, is sure enough, still alive. She is known to be the spawn of the devil, despite of the beauty. She may be immortal.

"And so this legend shall be called the 'Legend of Virginia'." Kakashi read from the handout that was applied to him for a given vacation at the Village of the Mist Spa, by Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. "Interesting, isn't it?" He laid it down on his lap, eyeing the three genin around him. They were on a train, waiting patiently for the spa. All four sat in a small room at the end of the train. Naruto Uzumaki sat next to Kakashi Hatake as Sakura Haruno sat next to Sasuke Uchiha. They listened intentatively.

"Yeah, it is." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, but is it true?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't believe it all too much." Naruto cooed.

"Don't believe it, I don't care, just asked them when we get there." Kakashi answered. They sat in silence for about 6 minutes.

"Are we going to visit the locked chamber?" Curious, Sakura asked.

"Do you guys want to?" Kakashi said.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto replied, ecstatic from the story.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

"Then, I guess we can..." Kakashi said grinning under his mask.

"Cool!" Sakura said.

"Do you think we can unlock the unlockable lock?" Naruto asked, chuckling.

"Dobe, if it's unlockable I think you wouldn't be able to unlock it. Besides, it said not even the most intelligent can unlock it, so that automatically leaves you out." Sasuke smirked, leaning back.

"I know that! But we can still try! And I bet I can solve it before you!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke.

"Hmph, I doubt it." Sasuke announced. "Actually, I completely doubt it."

"That's it! When we get there, we'll go straight over to the lock and try to break it! Whoever does it faster, is smarter!" Naruto crossed his arms, looking triumphant.

Sasuke leaned forward. "Okay, dork, I'd like to see you try." They both squinted their eyes at each other, smirking. They were brought out of their trance, when Kakashi spoke.

"No. No way. One: we're on vacation, don't ruin it with competition. And two: we're not suppose to even try in the first place, regardless of the situation. She could probably kill you in one flick of her finger. Do you want that?"

"I doubt she can even touch me." Naruto said.

"I second that idiot's theory." Sasuke replied.

Both Sakura and Kakashi sighed. "She doesn't even need to touch you, she's a manipulater, someone who can just think of the object and can probably move it. Think of Gaara." Sakura explained.

"Hmph," Naruto pouted, loosely letting himself fall backwards onto the seat.

"Hn," Sasuke did the same, looking out the window. Sakura sighed again, continuing the trip in silence.

xXxXx

"Now arriving in Mist Village Train Station." The intercom came on and announced, letting the four ninjas know. Kakashi stood up and grabbed his bags, Sakura did as well. When they didn't hear Sasuke nor Naruto move, they were curious.

When they looked to see what's up, they smiled. They were both sound asleep, curled up in the corner of the seats. Kakashi went to Naruto, as Sakura went to Sasuke. They both shook the boys awake. They slowly opened their eyes, blinking a few times.

Naruto sat up, asking, "Where are we?"

Sasuke yawned, stretching, "Hn?"

"We're at the Mist Village Train Station. You fell asleep for the rest of the trip." Kakashi explained.

"I can tell I fell asleep..." Sasuke snorted.

"So, time we got off, before the train starts leaving with us still on." Sakura said.

"5 minutes until Train #8 leaves for Leaf Village." The intercom came on.

"Okay, let's hurry!" Sakura grabbed her bags and went out, Kakashi was already gone. Naruto stood up and reached up to grabbed his baggage, Sasuke did the same.

"So, are we still doing our bet?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! I'm not giving up on a challenge! And I doubt you would, too." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke, pointing at him.

"Excellent," he stood in front of Naruto, looking right into his cerulean eyes. "I'll be damned if I lose to you." He walked back to his baggage. Naruto laughed.

"Trust me, you will." He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Sasuke staring after him. He sighed and picked up his bag and walked out of the room, walking the hall, before stepping off the train, meeting up with Sakura, Kakashi, and full-of-himself Naruto.

xXxXx

"Alright, we're here." Kakashi said, dropping his bags on his bed. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke share a room, while Sakura gets her own room next door.

Sakura dropped by, telling them that that she is going to the spa. "Okay, just be sure to be back by nine." Kakashi said.

"Uh-huh," Sakura muttered, leaving the room.

"Okay, Sasuke, Naruto, you get that and I'll get this one." Kakashi tapped the bed that has his luggage.

"What!? I'm not sleeping in the same bed with him!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, dobe, don't wake the whole neighborhood." Sasuke said, slapping Naruto on the back of the head.

"Well, for one thing, I'm taller and bigger than you two, so there won't be any room and, second, do you guys actually want me to be known as a child molestor?" Kakashi questioned.

"Uh," Naruto paused. "No?"

"Good. Now, suck it up and deal with it." Kakashi warned. Sasuke sighed. "Okay, you guys want to go to the spa?"

Naruto brightened up with an idea. "Yeah!"

Sasuke caught on. "Me, too." Sasuke went into his bag and pulled out his extra pair of clothes. Naruto followed his lead.

They all went out walking down to the elevator at the end of the hall. Getting on, they went down to where they'll get changed for the spa.

xXxXx

Kakashi walked in first, setting his extra clothes on the bench. He took off his shirt, letting it hit the floor. He took off his shoes next, setting them aside. He was about to unbuckle his belt, when he noticed Sasuke and Naruto staring at him. He let his arms rest. "Are you guys going to just stand there or are you coming in?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are, just continue." Naruto waved him to continue. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but continued to undress. "That was close." He whispered to Sasuke. They looked at each other.

"Now, I know why you're waiting," Kakashi said, turning towards them. Their heads shot forward and they gulped. Kakashi smiled. "You want to see what's under my mask." Naruto and Sasuke exhaled a breath they didn't know they had held in.

"No, no, I really don't care." Sasuke said.

"But I am curious..." Naruto whispered.

"Well, too bad, it's none of your business." Kakashi said, turning around so he can take his mask off to put a hand cloth in it's place. "Well, now, hurry up you two." He turned around and a grin formed underneath his cloth.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Hm-hmm," Sasuke muttered. Kakashi turned to leave and walked out into the hot water, relaxing with a sigh. Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "Come on." He grabbed his clothes and walked out, beckoning Naruto to come along. Naruto agreed and followed his friend.

xXxXx

"Okay, I'm lost," Naruto said, scratching his head. Naruto and Sasuke was in the woods, searching for the way to the chamber. It was pitch dark outside, with only the moonlight to guide them. "Ain't it a tourist attraction?"

"I don't know," Sasuke stated. He jumped off a fallen tree, landing on the brown dirt.

"Man, it's so dark," Naruto said. "I can't see a thing." Naruto tried to squint his eyes to see.

"Ha, and you think I can?" Sasuke said, strolling up beside Naruto.

"Well, you can probably use your Sharingan." Naruto commented.

"Probably can."

"Then do it!"

"Fine." Sasuke grunted. He changed his eyes to Sharingan and he stopped. "Naruto, wait!" He ran for Naruto.

"Uh?" Naruto, turned to looked at Sasuke, before his body started falling backwards. He screamed. Naruto tilted his head to the left and saw that the ground crumbled underneath him. His body was jerked forward and he landed with a "oof" and a comfortable landing. He gazed down and blood was rushing to his face.

Sasuke looked dazed as Naruto was staring down at him. Sasuke had pulled Naruto from falling off the cliff and he had accidentally pulled Him on top of himself. They both were excessively blushing. Naruto jumped off of him. "I-I'm sorry!" He stammered.

"You're the idiot for not paying attention to where you were going." Sasuke said, sitting up and brushing himself off.

Naruto snapped. "Shut up! Shouldn't have saved me if I was being an idiot," Naruto stood up, dusting himself off, as well. "Should've just minded your own business." Naruto started walking again, strolling past Sasuke.

Sasuke looked stunned and shocked. "Naruto?" He stood up and ran up to Naruto's side. "Naruto?" Naruto ignored him and kept walking. Sasuke was getting frustrated. He gripped Naruto's shoulder and spun him around. "Naruto!"

Naruto glared at him. Sasuke was speechless and still shocked. Naruto brushed him off and walked again, leaving Sasuke behind him. Sasuke sighed and continued walking, keeping distance between them. They continued in slience.

xXxXx

"I think we're here." Naruto stated. He walked up the steps of an old, rundown building.

"Oh, I'm surprised you're talking to me." Sasuke said, meeting up with him at the top of the steps. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I thought it was, like, a chamber of some sort," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke. "Let's go inside." Naruto pulled the door open and he walked in, stopping. "Come on." He continued.

_Nope, he's still ignoring me...somewhat,_ Sasuke thought, finding himself walking inside the house. When Sasuke's feet went past the door line, the door slammed shut behind him, swallowing them in darkness. Sasuke, yet again, used his Sharingan. "Be careful, Naruto."

"Oh, I will, you don't want me to fall down somewhere, so I can be an idiot and you can save." Naruto said, walking forward. He sighed, "Don't bother. Save your effort, you'd probably think an idiot like me would be better off dead." He reached his arms out to feel for things and not run into anything.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he snapped. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I called you an idiot! I don't think you're better off dead!" Sasuke shouted, staring at Naruto.

Naruto stopped and turned around to the direction of his voice. He peered into the darkness. "Oh, I didn't know that you knew the words, 'I'm Sorry.' Usually you're a cold-hearted bastard. Just leave me alone." Naruto turned around again and continued walking. "Just hurry up and let's get this bet over with."

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He trudged up to Naruto, grabbing his shoulders and slammed his back against the wall. "Right now, you are starting to piss me off. I said I was sorry, so I think you should forgive me. I know what I said was wrong. I should've known that, because it was dark, you wouldn't be able to see where you wher you were going. In this case, you're not the idiot, I am." He loosened his grip. "So, do you forgive me?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "So, in other cases, I'm an i-"

"Naruto! Do you forgive me?" He asked again, desperation in his eyes and voice.

Naruto noticed this and gave in. He smiled. "Alright, I forgive you." Sasuke sighed, hanging his head.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, letting his hands fall against his sides. "Alright, let's go."

"You lead the way." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke a little. "Okay with you?"

"Yeah," Sasuke turned to start walking. Naruto got up from the wall to follow him, but tripped.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled, echoing throughout the house. Sasuke turned abruptly around and ran to Naruto, crouching down next to him.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood up. He laughed, softly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I'm good, just surprised."

"_I'm _not surprised. It's really dark in here, anyone would get hurt. Here, give me your hand." Sasuke stretched his arm out. Naruto blushed, but Sasuke didn't pay no heed towards it.

Then, Naruto realized something. "Sasuke...I can't see your hand."

Sasuke's face dropped. "Of course, here." He grabbed Naruto's hand. "Okay, now, let's go." He tugged Naruto's hand, pulling him forward. They started walking down the hall of the house.

xXxXx

"Okay, where are we?" Naruto asked, getting annoyed with how long it's taking.

"Um, I'm about to turn right." Sasuke said, turning right around a corner.

_Creak, creak, crack, crack._ Sasuke and Naruto stopped moving. "What's that noise?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I don't know, maybe the floor is really-" Sasuke was cut off when the floor collapsed underneath them.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed. Naruto's hand slipped out of Sasuke's.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. Then, his body crashed on the ground. He gasped. The back of his head hit against a rigid, acicular rock. Sasuke went unconscious.

Naruto smacked the ground with a thud. He groaned, looking up. There was a small light coming from the left of him. He was able to see a little around him. Then, he saw Sasuke, laying on the ground with some blood around the back of his head. Naruto gasped and got up to run to him, still woozy from the fall.

He got to Sasuke, falling to his knees next to him. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" He pressed his hand against Sasuke's cheek. "He's cold." Tears started forming in his eyes. He blinked them away. "Please, you can't be dead..."

_Cough, cough, gasp. _Naruto's heart skipped. "I'm," a gasp. "not dead, just dizzy."

Naruto wiped his eyes. "Why do you feel cold?"

"Um, it's cold down here." Sasuke sat up, but nearly fell over. "Whoa, my head."

"Yeah, your head smacked against the rock. See?" Naruto said, reaching his hand up to touch Sasuke's wound. Sasuke winced. Naruto snapped his hand back.

"Ow! Damn, that hurt..." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's okay," Sasuke said, trying to stand up, but failed. "Here, help me up."

"Okay." Naruto said, slipping a arm around Sasuke's waist and pulling Sasuke's arm around his shoulder, lifting him up. They stumbled forward, trying to find an exit. Then, Naruto saw the light again, shining brighter.

They both looked toward the light. Naruto's widened. "Holy crap! Is this death?" Naruto nearly dropped Sasuke from freaking.

"Hey, watch it! We're not dying, you dope." Sasuke stood up straighter, wobbling. "I'm okay, I can walk on my own now. Let's check it out." He walked over to the opening, peeking his head in. Naruto went over.

"What's it look like?" He asked. He tried to look in.

"Uh, Naruto, I think it's her." Sasuke said, moving his head a little, so Naruto can see. Naruto awed at the sight.

They gawked at Virginia. She was wearing a long white dress, a sash tied at the waist. Her arms were spread wide, fingers outstretched. Her eyelids were shut and her legs hung loosely. Surrounding her was a great amount of ice, covering her body, swallowing her in.

"I want to...touch it..." Naruto said, squeezing in the opening. He got passed Sasuke and the opening and was now heading over to the ice. Sasuke followed.

"Naruto, come on, we shouldn't do this." Sasuke said, looking around.

"What? Are you scared?" Naruto asked, getting closer, noticing a stone in front of the ice.

"No, it's just, I actually didn't expect it to be real." Sasuke said, stepping next to Naruto.

"Hey, look at this. It's a stone and it has something written on it. Can you read it?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting fascinated, hypnotized. "No, I can't. It's some kind of Ancient Japanese writing...I think."

Naruto and Sasuke both reached out to touch the encryption. Their fingers brushed against the letters. Then, a light emitted from the stone. Naruto and Sasuke jumped and stepped backwards.

The ice glowed and began to melt, forming a pool of crystalline water around it's surrounding area, soaking their shoes. Their eyes widened and they stared at Virginia. "Oh my God, Sasuke, is she...awake?" Naruto gulped.

"I think so." Sasuke gulped, as well. Virginia's body fell forward when all the ice melted. Sasuke gasped and nearly ran to catch her, but her body stopped abruptly, inches from the ground.

"Uh, is she okay?" Naruto asked, stepping forward. Virginia's body was being lifted by a small, swirling vortex of wind. Sasuke stood there, staring at her. Her feet, tenderly, touched the ground. She slowly opened her eyes. They both gasped. Just as the legend said, the color of her eyes were a beautiful blue.

She looked around the room. Her eyes scanned over Sasuke and then, Naruto. She froze on Naruto. Glaring, she stabbed a finger at him and she shouted, "You!" Naruto jumped, astonished.

"M-me?" Naruto stammered. He started backing away. Virginia thrust her hand out, a gust wind stormed at Naruto. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he was thrown against the rocky wall acrossed the room.

Sasuke glared at Virginia. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. Virginia turned her head to him.

"Why are you defending him? He's the one who sealed me away!" Virginia swung her arm in a arc at Naruto and a sonic wave of air slammed the wall inches above him, crushing the rocks, making some rocks fall on Naruto. He screamed in agony. Sasuke winced.

"What doyou mean he sealed you away? He wasn't even alive at the time it happen!" Sasuke yelled again. "Now get him out from under those rocks!"

Virginia didn't listen to his plee, but simply said, "No. He deserves to die." She outstretched her fingers and then clamped them together in a fist. The rocks was moving in, crushing Naruto even more.

"Agh!" Naruto screamed, blood twingled down his mouth onto his chin.

Sasuke's heart wrenched. He ran over to the pile of rocks. He began to move the rocks, struggling. "Why do you continue to help him?" She asked.

"Because he's my friend!" He shouted.

"Friend? I wouldn't know what that would be like. My friends _and_ family abandoned me." She said, hanging her head.

Sasuke stopped. He turned to look at her. "Why would they do that?" Virginia twitched.

"Why? Why?! What do you think?!" She thrust another gust of wind. It hit the pile of rocks, making a opening. Sasuke saw Naruto's face. Sasuke gasped. He rushed to move the rocks to uncover more of Naruto. Then, Naruto started coughing. He coughed up some blood, making him cough more. Naruto gasped, followed by Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and brought him into a hug, surprising them both, but he wouldn't let go.

"You...you are not a m-monster..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke still held him gently. "Sasuke, let me get up." Sasuke stood up first, before holding out a hand for Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and stood up, wincing with ever move he made. They stepped off the rocks. "Thanks, I can take it from here." Sasuke let him go. Naruto stumbled, but walked ahead of himself, Sasuke being cautious of him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm a monster! Why else would they not want me?!" Virginia yelled, preparing to throw a gust of wind.

"You're not the monster, they are. If they don't understand us, then that's their problem. You never wanted to be born like this, you never asked to be damned like this. It's not your fault, it's theirs for not trying to believe in you and understand you. They never understand us. Resenting us is the only thing they know how to." Virginia lowered her arm.

"Us?" Virginia asked to herself, curious.

Naruto coughed up more blood. Naruto straightened up, continuing. "You didn't deserve any of this. Nobody should ever have to go through the hell we've been through. We're just kids who doesn't understand what hatred truly is, but then they showed it to us, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." She said, understanding of him.

"Yeah, they showed me, too, and it was horrible. True friends and family should stick together, no matter what. Trust me, I really do understand what it's like to be resented and have to go through all the pain." Naruto stumbled backwards, falling on his back. Sasuke ran to him.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke asked, lifting Naruto's upper body part with his right arm.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I'll heal, don't worry." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's heart sped faster.

"Are you two love birds done, yet?" She asked. They both blushed. They turned their heads to the side, looking away from each other.

Naruto sighed and sat up. Sasuke moved over. "I have to ask, why do you think I'm the one who sealed you away?"

"You look like him." She stated.

"I look like him? Are you serious?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Huh?" She looked confused. She walked over to where he sat and crouched down next to him, looking him in the face. Naruto flinched. "What the hell? Where did you get these scars on your cheeks?" She questioned, sliding her forefinger against one of his scars.

"I been had them since I was born, I guess." Naruto answered.

"When were you born?"She asked.

"October 10, 1994." Naruto said, confused. (1)

"Really?" Virginia was now getting confused, as well.

"Yeah, why? When were you born?"

"July 20, 1808." Naruto's face dropped.

"What the hell? I wasn't even born around then! When made you think I was the culprit?!" Naruto yelled. He stood up, followed by Virginia.

"I told you, you look like him." She stated simply.

Naruto gawked at her. He stopped and cleared his throat. "What about me looks like him?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your unusual spiky hair." She responded.

Naruto, yet again, gawked at her. "Are you serious freakin' serious? You attacked me, over the stupid fact that I have spiky hair like he did? That's insane! Shit, I nearly get myself killed, because of this hair?!" Naruto frailed his arms in the air. "What is this world coming to?!" He turned around and shook his head. "Jesus Christ..."

"Oh, it's in the past, deal with it. You're still alive, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but-" he shut his mouth.

"Okay, then, shut up."

"So, Naruto almost got killed by his looks?" Sasuke asked, standing up and stepping forward.

"Yeah...you know that saying, 'looks kill' or something like that? Well, this pretty much fits this little predicament." She said, chuckling. Sasuke laughed.

Naruto looked annoyed. "Hello? Right now, I nearly got my ass crushed and you guys think it's funny? This is no laughing matter!" He pouted.

"Oh, calm down, why not cheer up? Of course, we figured out you're not him, be lucky you're not dead. By the way, since the greetings and introductions was very...lacking in finesse, we should start over." She stuck her hand out. "Hello, my name is Virginia. Nice to meet you." Naruto looked dazed, but grabbed her hand, nevertheless.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of my village." They shook.

"Hokage?" Virginia asked, curiously.

"Well, to say the least, it's the top dog ninja in my village; well-respected."

"Like an oracle?"

"Huh? Yeah, whatever..."

She looked at Sasuke, sticking her hand out to him. Sasuke took it and shook. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and don't believe Naruto, he's not particularly smart in any situation." He smiled heart-warmingly. Naruto fumed.

"Shut up! I _am _going to become the Hokage! Believe it!"

"Don't start with that shit again." He let go of Virginia's hand. "So, how do we get out of here?" He looked around.

"I can take care of that." She said, she closed her eyes, concentrating. She stuck her arms out, with her palms up. Then, she lifted her arms up slowly. Gargantuan boulders came out of the ground, leaving giant holes behind them. Crumbs of tiny rocks fell to the ground. Then, her eyes opened and she swung her arms and body around; the boulders were swung to the wall with the slight opening, breaking the opening and it's surroundings. "Well, that should do it."

"Yeah, it helped us get through the opening; which we got through just fine, but now, how do we get through that hole we came through to get down here?" Sasuke remarked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Naruto said, walking through the bigger opening she had created. Virginia followed soundlessly. They walked into the giant area where the hole above them lay still and silent. The dark, chilly area gave Naruto goosebumps and a chill ran down his spine. "Wow, it's even more darker than it was before," he tried to squint his eyes to see, but failed. He turned to look at Sasuke, who now stood behind him. Naruto jumped. "Damn, Sasuke, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruto; panting, gripped his chest, feeling his pounding heart.

"You're a ninja, I would thing you'd know I was behind you. I guess not." Sasuke said. "Stupid." He walked past Naruto, rolling his eyes. Naruto's eyes followed the lightly dimmed Sasuke. He flicked him off. "I saw that. Remember, Sharingan." Naruto lowered his arm.

"Urk," Naruto muttered. He turned again, looking to see if, yet again, there was an exit. Only ones he saw was the the hole in the ceiling and the opening in the wall. "Damn, what are we supposed to do?"

"I have an idea. Don't forget, I am an Elemental Manipulater." She walked to Naruto and grabbed his arm and dragged him to where Sasuke now stood; under the hole. "You guys came in through this hole, right?"

"Not intentionally..." Sasuke said.

"So, yes?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Okay, hold on to something." Naruto and Sasuke decided to grip her sleeves, tightly. She concentrated again, lifting her arms. A rumble was heard and another boulder was brought up from underneath them. Both Naruto and Sasuke was shocked and held on tighter as the boulder went up higher. It crashed through the hole and she laid the boulder down on the floor a small distance from the hole. They stepped off and Naruto and Sasuke were shaking uncontrollably.

"Holy shit..." Naruto breathed.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like you haven't rode a boulder before." Virginia walked past them and continued down the hall. The boys looked at her in disbelieve. She stopped. "So, where do we go from here?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I don't know, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't remember." He said, matter-of-factly.

Virginia was getting frustrated. "Dammit." Without hesitation, she swung her arm in a complete arc, sending the boulder she used to bring them up and slammed it against the wall and forced it forward. In a spilt second, with high velocity, the boulder broke about four walls, before it broke through the last wall to the outside and into a tree trunk. Naruto and Sasuke were utterly astonished, shocked, and stunned (aka A.S.S) "Okay? Now, let's go, I'm growing impatient." She smiled, satisfied with her work.

The boys hesitated, but went willingly to get out of the dust infested house.

They reached outside and Naruto breathed in the fresh air. Virginia sighed and turned around. "So, happy to get out?"

Sasuke sat in the grass, exhausted. "Yes, very much so..."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

Virginia thought it over for a second. "Well, you guys, considering you deliberately decided to unseal me, you have to take me home with you."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. "..."

"What?!" They cried in unison.

Virginia was astonished. "What? You unlocked me, so now you have to take me and you have to deal with me. Just think of me as a new friend that you have to take care of."

"Hell naw! Just because we unlocked you, doesn't mean shit!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, no? Where do you guys expect me to live?"

"Make your own goddamn house!" Sasuke said.

Virginia sighed. "Do you guys want to die? It's not that hard to kill to whiney little brats who have no manners." She waited for they're reply. They didn't say anything. She smiled. She turned around and walked down a path. "Quit complaining and get your asses moving!" They watched and sighed. They got up and stomped down the trail. They knew right away right away that life has officially become a living hell for them. But then, Naruto smiled and whispered to Sasuke, "Kakashi's going to love this..."

xXxXx

(1) I don't know Naruto's actually birth year, but I do know his birthday.


End file.
